


Grimlock/Swoop Ficlets

by grimcognito



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reference to Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock/Swoop ficlets set in the War for Cybertron, Fall of Cybertron and Prime universes. Please check each chapter for notes as ratings and warnings may change for each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Tomorrow

Escaping Shockwave’s hold was a challenge. A task made monumental by their pain-wracked frames and their confusing new alts. But they did what needed to be done, they got out of there. And they fought. And fought.

At least in battle his mind was blissfully blank, just the automatic swing, parry and slice of his sword, the hot spray of energon as he cleaved through the masses of Decepticons. His team fought hard as ever, rage fueling them to push harder when any other mech would have fallen long ago. 

It felt like an eternity before they made it back within the ranks of Autobot City, their allies helping them push back the Decepticon forces and turn the tide once more. When the retreat from battle was called and the Decepticons had turned tail, Grimlock could barely feel his hand gripping his sword, the ground beneath his pedes dipped and swayed and he felt like an intruder in his own body. 

Then he saw Swoop. Beautiful, strong Swoop, who had been trapped in Shockwave’s hold for the longest, who still came out fighting, never once showing weakness. Grimlock stumbled toward him, absently shoving past Optimus as he did. He managed not to topple both Swoop and himself over when they collided, but it was a close call. They ended up using each other as supports, hands clutching with an exhausted sort of desperation, crooning out noises rather than words, though they both understood the meaning. 

The rest of the team gathered around them. Grimlock only noticed because their fields all mingled, a sharp, pained, angry crackle that buzzed where they met. Grimlock held Swoop tighter, feeling smaller fingers curl into gaps in his plating, holding just as tight. They made it. They all made it. And next time he met Shockwave, he’d tear off far more than an arm.

But for now, he had Swoop. He had his team. They would continue on, as they always did, and may the death toll ring in the audials of any Decepticon foolish enough to underestimate his team again.


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinobots are surprisingly cuddly. In their own way.

Grimlock was right on the edge of recharge when a rough shove to his shoulder woke him up. He turned, ready to growl at whatever afthead was shoving around in the middle of the night, but didn’t get the chance. A smaller form wiggled right onto his berth, pushing and tugging Grimlock until he was satisfied and comfortable. Chuckling, Grimlock pillowed his head on one arm, wrapped the other around Swoop and stroked fingertips over the long curve of his helm.  
  
“You could’ve just asked.” Grimlock grumbled, not even a little upset despite his gruff tone.  
  
Swoop snorted, one slim finger poking at his side. “Don’t like the taste of your own medicine? Too bad. Snuggle up, and I don’t wanna hear any complaints.”  
  
"Think you can just push in here and start making demands?" Grimlock asked, though it was more amused than anything, and he was already pulling Swoop in closer.  
  
Swoop snickered against his plating. "Nah, I _know_ I can." He emphasized it with another poke to Grimlock's side and just for that Grimlock was about to growl out some extra teasing, but something flew over both of them and smashed into the wall with a loud clang.  
  
" _Both_ of you shut the frag up! I'm tryin' ta get some rest! Go canoodle somewhere else!" Slag's angry rant dipped into grumpy mutters as Sludge snorted and draped a tail over him. Grimlock laughed, but at least made an attempt to keep it low, and Swoop blindly made a rude gesture in Slag's general direction before dropping it lazily and hooking slim fingers into the seams of Grimlock's plating.  
  
Engine keeping at a rumbling purr, Grimlock nuzzled at Swoop's helm and he smiled under his mask at the pattering snore that crept up in Swoop's own engines as he powered down.


	3. Home Is Where the Spark Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swoop returns from a solo mission

Swoop didn't so much stop to wash as he did slow down long enough to rinse off the worst layer of grime before trudging on to his and Grimlock's current quarters. Flying through rust storms was bad enough when he still had his powerful thrusters, and even worse now that he had to struggle to meet the barest level of speed needed to power through it. But he had, and the slagging recon mission had been completed, and there was a trail of rust particles leading through Ultra Magnus' office Swoop was rather smug about. But mostly he was tired. So tired. 

He made it to the door and with a quick shake of his wings, dislodged as much as he could of the remaining grit clogging his joints and making them itch, then palmed the lock and stepped inside the dim space. 

Grimlock woke as he always did at the sound, and with his visor half dimmed, he opened the arm not curled under his helm and waited for Swoop to join him. 

Not wasting any time to do just that, Swoop dropped onto the berth gracelessly and rolled close to his mate. He wasn't content with just lying next to him though, he wanted to be as close as possible, to feel the low rumble of Grimlock's engine as if it were his own, and warmed by the heat Grimlock put out like a furnace. 

He pushed and nudged and squirmed, ignoring Grimlock's sleepy grumbles about getting grit in his seams, until he was happily wedged in the tiny space between the back of Grimlock's shoulder and the curved plating of his faux winglet. Perfect. There were hidden vents that swept warm air over him and with his legs wrapped around Grimlock as well he was completely wrapped up in his mate's field. 

By now, Grimlock was curled on his other side and glanced over his shoulder with an amused look. "You done?" 

Swoop patted his side and nuzzled the back of his audial. "I can start over if you want." 

That earned him a snort and one big hand curled over his thigh as Grimlock settled back down for recharge. "Good t'have you back." 

Swoop's field pulsed against Grimlock's, relieved and happy, as he finally let himself power down.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers Apply- I own nothing and claim nothing from the Transformers franchise, IDW or Hasbro. This is a work of fiction made purely for fun and that makes no profit.


End file.
